


Among Us

by kylosleftfoot



Series: Among Us [Star Wars edition] [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Among Us - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, kylo ren is impostor, not that either of you mind, you are just trying to do tasks, you end up with his face between your legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosleftfoot/pseuds/kylosleftfoot
Summary: AMONG US AU //You're just trying to do tasks. That's all you have to do. Just finish your tasks and the ship'll be clear to hit hyperspace so you can get to safety.You save the most dangerous for last, obviously- which is your set of tasks in electrical. When you stumble across a grizzly scene. However, it doesn't play like you were initially expecting...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Among Us [Star Wars edition] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Today I’ve reached two milestones I kind of never thought I’d reach- 100 views on a single fic (Angel Of Music, read if you dare) and 10k words total for all my stories!  
> I know it doesn’t sound like a lot, but I’m not a writer so it’s a big deal for me. Anyway, I wanted to celebrate this by christening an idea that’s been brewing in my head.  
> Yes this is Among Us Kylo/Reader hardcore face-pussy-making-out-sex LOL
> 
> this entire thing can be summarised into: Kylo eats you out by the wiring terminal.

You stared down at your datapad and walked through the metallic halls to your next task. It seemed almost futile to even try to finish them- why should you be fixing a ship when there are  _ murderers _ on board? The stressful situations you were constantly and consistently put in never failed to astound you.

Nonetheless, you reached the doors of electrical and breathed a sigh of relief. All you had to do was download some data and divert some power to Navigation and you were done. You walked in and hesitated.

You could hear a strange… ripping noise.

Peeping around the corner, you suddenly froze- shocked to your core.

Kylo Ren stood there in his signature black spacesuit, which looked… damp. In his hands was a blade, drenched in the blood of Dopheld Mitaka (a fellow Lieutenant who you had seen earlier picking leaves out of the o2 ventilation) who was lying propped against a wall, face obscured by his helmet but drenched in blood and unmoving.

You dropped your datapad on the floor with a sickening  _ crack _ and Kylo turned his face toward you, trapping you with direct eye contact. Both helmetless, you kept a steady shocked gaze.

Truth be told, you felt like you couldn’t try to walk away even if you tried to- it-

Why did it… turn you on?

Not the thought of your poor friend Mitaka, but  _ Kylo.  _ You had no idea the man packed so much strength. And if he was the one that had been committing all the murders aboard the ship, he must have been  _ powerful _ . Try as you might, you couldn’t stop thinking of what those hands were capable of outside of killing. How they’d wrap around your wrists, your waist, your  _ neck- _

Kylo, seemingly reading your thoughts, slinked towards you. He still had the knife in his hand and brandished it around before pointing it at your neck.

“What makes you think I won’t attack you right now?”

Surprising yourself and kylo, you let out a breathless  _ whimper _ at his words. What was this man  _ doing  _ to you? He was a killer! You should report this! You-

Kylos hand pressed itself against your chest before snaking down and you gasped as you both remained eye contact.

“Sneaky girl. Peeping into my business. Is this what you wanted?”

You bit back a moan as his hand rubbed over the cloth that covered your pussy.

“You- I feel…” a beat, contemplation.

Then, a breathless “Yes.”

In an instant, Kylo was on you. Both of his hands moved to slam you against the inner walls of electrical and you clung to his shoulders as he felt his way around your body. You felt your spacesuit being tugged at by Kylo and tried to help but it wouldn’t budge. Frustrated, he instead grabbed two sections and tore a hole through so he could access you more easily. You let out a shuddering sigh at the display of power.

Before you could even process what was happening, Kylo dropped to his knees and used his fingers to swirl around your exposed clitoris- causing you to let out an embarrassingly loud groan- before popping them into his mouth. His eyes rolled back at the taste and he let the fingers leave his mouth erotically slowly.

“Fuck you taste so good. Did you forget your underwear today or were you just  _ waiting _ for this? Waiting for my fingers... my  _ tongue _ … my cock... to reach deep inside you?”

“K-Kylo, ah…” You moaned out, relishing his vulgar words.

He picked up on this and smirked as his mouth ghosted breath over your warm mound.

“Oh yeah? You like it when I talk like that?” Kylo suddenly swiped something behind you- locking the doors to electrical.

He then licked a bold stripe up the length of your pussy, causing you to moan out a  _ holy fuck- Kylo- _ as he began peppering your clitoris with teasingly pleasurable kisses.

He reached back for a moment to look at your dishevelled appearance and wanton expression and pressed another kiss to your already throbbing clit.

“Once you’re out of here, you’ll have cum so hard you won’t even remember to accuse me. Fuck…” 

Without warning, Kylos entire tongue plunged into your dripping pussy and  _ ohmygod its so good i- holy fuck, kylo keep doing that- right there--! _

He chuckled as he fucked you with his tongue, which sent pleasurable vibrations through your core and caused you to gasp, gripping into his hair and pushing his face into you even further.

As you did, his nose brushed against your clit and you let out a loud, breathy moan.

“Kriff… Oh my god, holy fuck Kylo. Keep doing that. It feels so good-” He complied, tongue fucking you whist he pressed and swirled his nose around your pulsating clitoris. The combination was so good that you felt yourself lose touch with reality as you climbed nearer and nearer to your climax.

“Ah! Kylo! Oh my- oh- I’m so close…”

His tongue slipped out of your pussy and you whimpered at the loss of penetration before Kylo slipped two fingers into you and began ramming your g-spot while his tongue and lips swirled and sucked your clit.

“Cum for me, baby. Fuck..” He let out a moan of his own, which is when you leaned down and saw him fisting his cock while he pleasured you. “You make me so hard baby, wanna taste you on my tongue.”

The sight of this alone made you climb even higher and before you knew it you’d pressed Kylos face against your body as you screamed his name and hit your peak. 

As you came back to reality, you could hear the sound of wet skin before a strangled “Fuck! Y/N!” came from Kylo's mouth, followed by silence as he panted against your leg.

With trembling hands, you went to close your spacesuit but Kylo was quick to jump up, grab a safety-pin, and temporarily shut the hole himself. He leaned down and gave you a tired yet passionate kiss- you could taste yourself on his tongue and it filled you with a sense of fondness.

“I’m not reporting you.” You mumbled, as your head leaned against his chest.

“I suppose this means I won’t be killing you, then. You would be no use to be next time if you were dead.”  _ next time. _

When someone finally discovered the body of poor Mitaka, you had no evidence to dish out to the group. 

“Why does it look like you’ve been mauled by a bear?” Finn joked as he looked down at your torn, scrappy uniform. 

You, still in post-orgasm bliss, simply smiled at him. 

“You know how difficult some tasks can be.”

From across the table, Kylo concealed a hidden smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Hope you enjoyed it! That's my first time writing anything overtly explicit, so I hope I hit all the correct notes so to speak. Sometimes we just need a good ol' bean flicking to a weird murder mystery cartoon game, right? No? Right.


End file.
